


Suite-ness

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Coda, Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry Langford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Episode Tag for 8x21.Steve, Danny and Harry spend the evening at the hotel bar, decompressing from the day. Having had too much alcohol to drive home, Harry insists that Steve and Danny stay in his suite as there's plenty of room though it's only two bedrooms and one couch...“You are my guest and I can’t sleep knowing you are out here on this couch while I lie in the comfort of a giant king sized bed.”“So you came out here... to swap places with me?”“Not exactly,” Harry told him, moving so that he could face Danny better. He pulled the blanket further over his legs, making it easier for them to sit close underneath. “My bed is very large. There’s plenty of room for two people. You could fit a double-decker bus between us if need be.”“So you’re inviting me to join you,” Danny said. It wasn’t a question so much as a confirmation he needed to say out loud.





	Suite-ness

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm still mulling over a serious plot-driven Danford fic, they truly are wonderful to imagine in many a smutty situation so here's a new one! Don't go looking for plot. There's very little ;)

“He did not,” Steve said as his laughter hit a higher pitch. 

“That’s what kilts are _**for**_ ,” Harry asserted.

“Maybe someone told you that’s what kilts are for but I wouldn’t trust anything a Scottish person says when they’ve been drinking.”

“Sounds like a man with experience,” Harry said as he eyed Danny where he was quietly sat beside them peeling the label off his beer, watching them both fondly in return as they talked. 

Danny couldn’t help it. Seeing these two men who were deadly in the field getting drunk and silly was a sight to behold.

“I know this one,” Danny interjected, having had Steve tell him the story a few years ago while they were bored on a stakeout. “Some Special Forces guy on a joint assignment tried to convince the dopey Americans about haggis being a real creature.”

“They showed us video, and everything,” Steve explained in his defense. “Had some of the guys fooled.”

“But not you?”

“It was a close call,” Steve admitted, smiling and almost spilling his beer because of it as he took another mouthful. 

As Danny saw yet another group of people leaving the bar, he looked to the others. “It’s getting late. It’s time for us to call it a night.”

“Oh, come on, chaps,” Harry said. “It’s still relatively early,” he glanced at his watch and noticed just how late it was. “Or maybe not, but you’ve both had far too much to drink, there’s no way you could drive home now.”

“We can get a cab,” Steve said. “Pick up the car in the morning before work.”

“No, that’s just a waste of money and I have plenty of room in my suite. Why don’t you stay here for the night?”

Steve looked over at Danny who shrugged back at him. He knew if Steve declined the offer it would be for show. A cheapskate like McGarrett had heard ‘save yourself the cab fare’ and would happily latch onto the offer. And who in their right mind would turn down staying in one of the suites at the Hilton? Danny had been lucky to stay in one before so he knew what he was talking about. 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked.

“I insist,” Harry said. “It’s the least I can do after all the help you provided today. And since the cost of my suite is subsidized by the Mortimers, I’ve got one of the best in the tower.”

“Is it like the one they’re in?” Steve asked, perking up, loving the decadence of the Hilton suites.

“Similar, but just a tad smaller.”

They decided to allow the bar staff to close up and left to go to the suite. Danny had been in the Ali’i suite when he’d won the chance to stay for a week and that had spoiled him, but when they walked into Harry’s it was even bigger and it impressed them both.

“There’s a second bedroom that you’re welcome to with a queen bed,” Harry said. 

“Flip you for it?” Steve asked Danny since neither of them was wanting to share a smaller bed. Anytime they’d spent a night together in the same room it had been separately except for once, and the morning had been awkward. They didn’t want a repeat of that. 

“Listen, I’ll just take the couch,” Danny decided. “I’ll fit on it better and I’ve slept on many couches in my time and this one is 100 percent going to be more comfortable than any other.”

“Then it's settled,” Harry nodded maybe a touch too quickly. “Though as you are my guests, I should probably be the one to take the couch.”

“No, come on, you’re being nice enough letting us crash up here, neither of us is going to take your bed,” Danny replied. 

“Then can I interest either of you gents in a nightcap?” Harry asked.

*

They’d only stayed up for a short while longer with one last drink. Harry was perhaps a little jet-lagged from his trip and may have energy left from their day, but Steve and Danny had been yawning for half an hour and both had to work the next morning. And they knew that if they tempted fate, they’d be woken by dispatch by 7am or some other god awful hour telling them to get to a crime scene. It wasn’t worth the risk. Harry brought pillows and a blanket for Danny while Steve went off to his room. 

“Are you sure this will be comfortable enough?” Harry asked. 

“I’ve had a lot worse.”

“We all have, but that means we can appreciate comfort more when it’s available.”

“Except there's not enough beds for all of us,” Danny pointed out. “Unless doubling up happens and I am not spending the night with Steve.”

“And what about with me?” Harry asked. “I think I’d rather enjoy it, personally.”

Danny paused for a moment then cleared his throat deciding to go with what he was reading as flirtation. “I’ve never had any complaints.”

“I bet you haven’t,” Harry sidled closer. “Neither have I.”

“Good to know,” Danny answered with a small nod and keeping eye contact with Harry. He wasn’t sure if there was a competitive edge to their conversation or if it was purely teasing. 

There was a noise from Steve’s room and it reminded them that although they were alone, the walls were thin in hotels and things could so easily be heard. 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Danny told Harry and the other man backed off a few steps, but kept an eye on Danny as he went to his own room, turning off the main lights to the living space as he went, leaving Danny in the low light that came through from the balcony’s sliding doors.

He lay on the couch facing that direction and had left the curtains open enough for him to see the view from their 25th floor suite, out past the Rainbow Tower to the ocean beyond. There was some ambient light from lower down that infiltrated the room like moonlight, but just enough to make out shapes around him in the darkness and not much more.

He tossed and turned. Partly because of where he was on a couch, partly because he struggled all too often to fall asleep. His mind reeled with so many things and tonight he kept thinking about Harry’s situation with his daughter and wondering whether he could ever have done the same with Grace if he’d needed to, then thinking about how he missed out on Charlie’s first three years while Harry has essentially missed out on 18 years for his daughter and knowingly done so. 

It had all led onto thoughts about where Harry would go next and how retirement clearly wasn’t working out for him. After all, he found ways to get himself involved in things, just like how he’d done so on his last trip to Hawaii where he’d worked the case with Steve and Danny purely out of boredom. It made Danny wonder if Steve would be the same with the restaurant. Would they both reach a point where they missed being cops so much that they regretted what they were doing with their new venture?

He didn’t know how long he’d been lying there with his eyes closed and his mind whirring, but he definitely caught the creak of a door opening and the soft footfalls of someone moving around. Not wanting it to seem as if he was being disturbed, he stayed still and like he was sound asleep. But there was no second creak, and he had the feeling he was being watched.

He took a breath and pulled his arm out from under the blanket to smooth it back through his hair, the blanket moving down and exposing some of his chest.

“You standing there for a reason?” he mumbled, not entirely sure which man it was yet.

There was silence for a few moments then steps forward in the dark as Harry moved closer and sat on the end of the sofa by Danny’s feet. In turn, Danny sat up, blanket still covering most of him while Harry sat in just his boxer shorts. “I couldn’t sleep,” Harry answered. 

“So you decided to deprive me, too?”

“And I’d feel guilty about that if it were true,” Harry answered with a small smile as he knocked his bare shoulder against Danny’s having known Danny wasn’t truly asleep.

“It can take a lot to conk me out for the night. Too much stuff going round in my brain.”

“And what kind of ‘stuff’ would that be?”

“All sorts,” Danny answered, not going into detail. He reached for the end of the blanket and used it to cover part of Harry so they were both underneath and sharing the warmth. “Tonight, I was thinking about you, actually.”

“I’m flattered.”

“Wondering about what comes next for you,” Danny said pointedly, though he wasn’t ignoring - or rejecting - the flirtation. 

“Long term, I’m not exactly sure, but in the short term I have some ideas.”

“Like what?” Danny asked, stuck somewhere between the possibilities of the conversation, heart rate already rising and forcing him to swallow.

“You are my guest and I can’t sleep knowing you are out here on this couch while I lie in the comfort of a giant king sized bed.”

“So you came out here... to swap places with me?”

“Not exactly,” Harry told him, moving so that he could face Danny better. He pulled the blanket further over his legs, making it easier for them to sit close underneath. “My bed is very large. There’s plenty of room for two people. You could fit a double-decker bus between us if need be.”

In the middle of the night after having been drinking for a few hours, Danny’s brain was still slow and things were heightened in a way he needed to voice in order to believe. Everything had seemed normal between them and though Harry always seemed to look at Danny in an indulgent way (Danny wasn’t a complete idiot and he prided himself on his observation skills) he’d never been sure whether it was truly a sexual attraction or Harry just being... British. But tonight sparked a change and Harry was making his intentions clearer, whether that was helped by the alcohol, the darkness or the lack of clothing, Danny wasn’t sure.

“So you’re inviting me to join you,” Danny said. It wasn’t a question so much as a confirmation he needed to say out loud. 

“In a manner of speaking,” Harry said. “And you can tell me I’m wrong - it has happened on rare occasions - but I’m sure that both of us would be helped by... sleeping in the same bed tonight.”

“Sleeping.”

“After,” Harry smirked. “I mean, you did just say it takes a lot to help you sleep these days. I think I might be able to lend a hand with that. If you would like.”

“And vice versa?” Danny asked. He could only barely see Harry’s eyes in the dark but he was sure of what he saw. The need and vulnerability that filtered through the bravado.

“Perhaps,” Harry admitted. 

His hand was warm and soft as it reached for Danny, cupping his cheek and slowly shifting down over to his shoulder as he leaned in and his lips pressed to Danny’s. The kiss was slow and testing but held no hint of nerves. It was sure, almost cocky. Danny could feel when Harry smiled into it and then they were kissing again, open, somehow it was both sloppy and precise at the same time and Danny felt himself melting into the sensation.

It had been a long time since Danny had kissed another man. So long that he didn’t really consider it to be significant that he was attracted to men as well as women since his last twenty years of relationships had been with the opposite sex. Maybe it was something about the accent, maybe it was the way in which he responded when people were forward with him. After all, it seemed to be a trend. Rachel had initiated everything between them as had Melissa and those had been the longest relationships of his life so far. Harry being bold enough to take this step was somehow a turn on for Danny. He couldn’t help how it made him feel, how it made his insides flutter. 

A hand reached under the blanket and pressed over his underwear, feeling the way in which his body was responding. “As much as I would be happy to remain here kissing you, I’d hate to wake my other guest with what I’m sure is to become a little noisier.”

Danny’s laugh aborted at the back of his throat as he choked on it to keep quiet and he glanced in the direction of the bedroom door. “It’s true, he is a light sleeper.”

“Then shall we?” Harry asked, and they both stood. Danny left the blanket behind as they walked to Harry’s room and closed the door. In the next moment, there were arms wrapped around him as they fumbled their way to the bed and fell onto it, rolling into a comfortable position on their sides and letting the sensations build between them with gentle rocking motions and lips that refused to part. 

There was exploration with hands skirting over Danny’s body and he responded in kind, finding those places that tickled or pulled soft moans from the other man. Harry pushed a leg between Danny’s and used his momentum to turn them so that he was lying half on top of Danny, freeing a hand to feel down Danny’s chest, tangling in chest hair and pinching a nipple, his mouth breathing hot air against Danny’s neck in between soft bites and nips of his teeth. 

Danny scraped his nails over Harry’s back as he massaged against the muscles there and then down over his hip and to his ass where he squeezed and pulled Harry in closer, loving the feel of a hard cock pressed tight against his groin and it made his own twitch with need and he widened his legs.

Harry tugged on an earlobe with his teeth and gave a soft gravelly moan before whispering, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

A million different ways to answer ran through Danny’s head but whether they were witty or needy or cocky, they all boiled down to one simple answer. “Yes,” he breathed back, knowing that Harry could hear all of those things in the way he said it and the other man pulled back so he could look Danny in the eyes as he gauged everything he needed to, smiling when he saw that Danny knew exactly what he was doing. 

Keeping his eyes on Danny, Harry reached down to give Danny’s hard cock a few tugs and Danny met the gaze, recognizing that same look in Harry’s eyes he’d seen countless times before and yes, it was definitely sex-eyes this whole time. It was flattering, making him feel like an object of desire and appreciated in a way he hasn’t felt from anyone in a long time. He swallowed and felt a shiver run through his body. 

Harry tightened his hold on Danny’s cock, bringing him back from a brink he hadn’t realized he’d been close to. “Ah, not yet. Not until I’m inside you,” Harry scolded.

“Then maybe you should hurry up,” Danny told him and Harry took the order and sat up, allowing Danny to turn around onto his stomach. He grabbed for a pillow and stuffed it under himself for leverage while Harry retrieved lube and settled between Danny’s wide open legs. He let his hands drift over Danny’s ass cheeks, massaging with warm fingers that dipped closer to his hole with each pass and then there was a colder, wet feeling on Harry’s fingers that pressed in, slowly at first, testing. Danny relaxed. It may have been a while but he knew what he could take, what was safe and just how good things would feel if he let it happen. He breathed out slowly as Harry’s finger pushed in further.

Before long, Harry was fucking his finger in and out, and it was the tease that became unbearable as Danny wanted more. he tightened his ass around Harry’s finger and gave a low growl, demanding more. “If you don’t hurry up, I’ll jerk myself off against this pillow and you won’t get to feel my ass around your dick because it’ll be too late.”

“I always knew you’d be pushy in bed,” Harry said on a soft laugh as he pushed in two fingers, pumping them in and out faster than the single digit and Danny wasn’t even sure when a third finger had joined but it was definitely there. He was moaning, panting, loving the feel but wanting deeper and harder, his body tensing with need.

“I need your cock, babe. Stick it inside me, make me come,” he said then gasped as Harry’s fingers left him, wiping off against his ass cheek and giving a slap of distraction as the head of a dick slipped inside him. Danny curled his hands into the bedclothes and a ripple went through his body along with the long moan that escaped him as he was filled slow and deep. Harry’s cock felt amazing, like something Danny had been missing out on for so long yet had never known he needed until now. “Fuck, yes, that’s it.”

“Your ass is perfect, Danny. Men should be lined up around the block for a chance to sink into it,” Harry said as he leaned down further over Danny, cock deep inside him and lips close to his ear. “And I’m the one who gets that chance. To feel my cock warm inside you.”

Harry’s hands slid down Danny’s arms until reaching where his hands were pressed into the sheets and he interlocked his fingers on top of Danny’s pushing down. He was showing his strength, taking control as Danny lifted his ass wanting more.

He was slow at first, making sure everything was good. Danny had already worked out that as much as it teased and drove him crazy, Harry’s testing of limits was something sweet and caring. It made him wonder if he’d always be like this or if it was because this was their first time together and he hoped it was the latter because he much preferred it when things got more frantic, always had, but he definitely couldn't fault Harry's style because it was making him cry out for more. 

As Harry began to fuck Danny faster, he moved his hands to wrap around Danny’s wrists but still holding them down tight against the bed. He draped himself over Danny’s back, a heavy weight over him in the dark that Danny loved as they moved together - Danny trying to press back and up while Harry drove his dick down over and over again into Danny’s eager ass. 

The heat between them was palpable, sweat beading on both of their bodies. Everything around them was groans and pants and heat and the slap of skin on skin. Danny knew he was getting louder, responding to each deep thrust and the way in which Harry’s dick dragged over his prostate with new moans that were turning into needy cries and whimpers as his dick felt impossibly hard against the scrunched up pillow beneath him, the friction not quite enough but if Harry could penetrate him just right he wouldn’t need anything else.

A hand let go of one wrist and slapped over his mouth and Harry breathed against his ear. “Thin walls, remember?”

Danny swallowed. The thought of other hotel guests or Steve hearing them having sex was instantly a worry and a turn on. At the same time, the angle of Harry’s thrusts changed as he pulled Danny’s head back, making him arch his back and Danny’s insides were being pounded exquisitely and he knew he wouldn’t be able to take much more. His insides too coiled, too tight.

He kept trying to ask and whimper ‘please’ over and over but Harry’s hand muffled his neediness and then his body jerked and he was coming against the pillow, spurting into the soft material and tightening around Harry’s cock, making the other man lose his rhythm but gasp at the feeling. Harry took advantage and pounded in and out of Danny until a few moments later he came deep inside Danny’s ass before collapsing on top of him, rolling them both to the side just enough so he wasn’t smothering Danny completely. 

He kept himself wrapped around Danny, an arm over his chest and his dick slowly softening still trapped inside Danny. He nosed at the back of Danny’s neck and kissed over his shoulder as he settled and Danny could feel how he slowly slipped out of him as they relaxed into the plush bed. Using their feet as there was a reluctance to move much, they manipulated the covers up until they could use their hands to pull them the last of the way and after chucking the soiled pillow aside; they cocooned themselves underneath, Harry pressed close to Danny’s back. 

Danny giggled after a moment. “So much for fitting a bus between us. I don’t think I’ve been hugged this tight in bed for a long time.”

“I can move if you’d prefer,” Harry offered. 

“No, don’t,” Danny answered on a soft sigh. “I like this.”

*

“Ride that cock.”

“I’m gonna ride it 'til you make me come,” Danny moaned, head flying back and thighs tight at Harry’s hips as he sat on top of him, Harry’s cock deep in his ass.

“Take your time, sweetheart,” Harry said in a murmur while his hand jacked Danny’s leaking cock. “I’m enjoying the view.”

It was still dark, still the middle of the night, still a bubble of heat and need between them. This time the build had been slower as their last orgasms were not that long ago. As Danny lifted himself up and down, using Harry’s cock for his pleasure, he enjoyed the burn, loved the rawness and the tiredness of his muscles, relished knowing he’d be feeling this for days.

He braced one arm on the bed and the other on Harry’s shoulder as he drew closer, the feel of Harry’s cock in his ass and hand on his dick surrounded him until finally, he spilled over. Harry milked every last drop out of him while he hovered on top, dick in his ass and panting hard from the exertion, feeling the sweat on his forehead and the way it cooled on his body. 

He eased himself off Harry’s cock and scooted down to sit on Harry’s thighs as he used his hand, the remnants of lube easing the slide as he pumped hard and fast until Harry’s back arched and his cum shot out, painting his own stomach and chest with the pearly strands. 

Harry reached for Danny’s face with both hands and pulled him down on top of him and they kissed sloppily, hot and heavy as they turned onto their sides and touched everywhere they could, breathing each other in, rolling in their own filth with satisfied smiles. 

*

Danny found a towel in the bathroom and tied it around his waist and snuck back into the living area to grab his clothes. Blessedly, there was no sign of Steve and he didn’t think the other man had got out of bed yet as he hadn't heard anything while lying awake for a while just basking in how comfortable he was in the bed with Harry.

After he showered in Harry’s en suite he dressed quickly in yesterday’s clothes and rubbed the towel over his head when Harry joined him in the bathroom, putting his arms around Danny from behind while still naked. 

“How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve had a dick in my ass all night,” Danny answered as he turned in Harry’s arms and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. “I feel great.”

“We should do this again sometime.”

Danny pulled in his bottom lip before broaching a question that needed asking. “What’s next for you?”

“Well, we’ve still got a few days in Hawaii before Sophie and her parents go back to England. After that, I still don’t know.”

Danny felt himself deflate. He knew going in that Harry would need to leave; it was like he had no right to be depressed about it. But it seemed he’d grown more attached to the man than he’d planned. “So... we’ve still got a few days?” he asked, doing his best to seek out the positive; something he wasn’t good at but was constantly striving to do.

Harry ran his hands down over Danny’s ass and squeezed as he pressed in close. “I’d be grateful for some company in this big bed tonight if you'd care to join me. Perhaps dinner beforehand and we can discuss just how often I might find my way to Hawaii in the future.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he smiled and reached up again to press another soft kiss to Harry’s lips which grew in intensity as they stood wrapped around each other. 

“Danny?” Steve’s voice came from out in the living area, forcing Danny and Harry apart.

“I’ll be right there!” Danny called back before giving Harry a ‘duty calls’ look and going to the door. When he saw Steve’s confused face he asked, “What?”

“Why were you in Harry’s room?”

“I needed to shower. He has an en suite in there.”

“There was one off my room, you could have used that.”

“His was closer, and he was up earlier than you. Jetlag, I think.”

As Danny collected the last of his stuff from the sofa and moved towards the door, Steve piped up again. “Did you sleep okay on the couch?”

“It was fine.”

“You’re walking funny.”

“... I’m walking normally.”

...

“Did I miss something?”

“Nope.”


End file.
